V'Ger's Return
by Avoc
Summary: During the Earth Minbarri War a visitor from beyond the Galaxy returns home to Earth and resurrects John Sheridan from the wreckage of the Lexington. (Any help and advise would be welcome on where the story is going.)
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION

In the darkest days of the Earth Alliance, when the human race realized that its ends was in sight. Something unexpected happened, which no one anticipated not even by the enigmatic firsts ones.

The human race had fought valiantly, but against the Minbari juggernaut it was all for naught. No matter how much they fought, how many gave their lives, how many ships they sacrificed, it was obvious to Earth Alliance and the human race that their end was near.

All of Earth's colonies had fallen, its fleets all but wiped out and the only thing left was a final last stand in the Sol System. The Minbari had proven to be unstoppable, its fleets and technological superiority too much for Earth.

Now the last of its defenders rallied to its final defence of their home world. For this was the final battle, the battle of the line before reaching Earth. As they waited for the end, the humans of all faiths prayed to their multitude of Gods, and as they despaired and cursed fates and the universe at large, they also hoped and cried for help to anybody and anything to save the human race.

Surprisingly, someone or something heard their cry.

At the edge of known space, a traveller awoke. While travelling between the void between galaxies, it slumbered but now something has disturbed it. Activating its massive and far reaching sensors it scanned the surrounding space looking for the disturbance.

And there it was. It analysis indicated that it was some sort of telepathic cry. Further analysis indicated that was from some kind of carbonite life form. Normally, it would have not cared. In its long journey it had encountered various carbonite life forms and it had little interest in them, the only time it had done something was when they threatened the traveller in its voyage. But what aroused the interest of the traveller, was from where it was coming from.

The cry had definitely originated from the world of the creator. It indicated that the world of the creator was about to be destroyed by another carbonite species. A feeling of almost human anger coursed through the entity. It had not travelled for nearly 300 years and across the Universe to be thwarted by some primitive life forms.

Its long trek was nearly over, and it would soon be one with the creator and no primitive carbonites will interfere. Activating all of its dormant systems it soon radiated with power equivalent that of a star. The entity accelerated to unbelievable transwarp speeds heading towards the Sol system.

V'Ger was coming home.


	2. Chapter 2 - Border Violations

CHAPTER TWO - BORDER VIOLATIONS

Along the border of Vorlon space an intruder was detected. Sensors registered a massive energy source approaching. Vorlon ships were immediately dispatched to deal with the intruder. No outsider violated Vorlon space to do so would mean its immediate destruction.

But what puzzled the Vorlons was the intruder did not seem to care that it was violating Vorlon space. It made no attempt to avoid contact and its course never changed. It was traveling in a straight line and it cut through Vorlon space without a care in the world. Such insolence could not be allowed.

As Vorlon ships exited jumpspace they encountered a massive cloud, emitting power levels completely off the scale. When they attempted to scan the intruder, all their scans were reflected back and the wave form of the energy readouts was completely unknown to the Vorlons. The only thing they can detect was the existence of a massive structure in the middle of this cloud.

The only thing the Vorlons knew was it was an intruder and their response was typical. Three Vorlon cruisers advanced towards the cloud. Their weapons powering up. As the lead cruiser penetrated the clouds, massive energy discharges were detected by other two cruisers waiting beyond the cloud barrier. When suddenly, amidst the energy storm, a scream was felt by the Vorlons, a psychic scream, a death scream. All the Vorlons received a psychic impressions from the lead cruiser. But it was all jumbled, disjointed, full of fear, confusion and terror. And then there was silence and a feeling of loss among the Vorlons. Never had the Vorlons lost one of their own in such a manner, so quickly and decisively.

As the two cruisers hesitated, the traveler replied in kind. A energy sphere was released and it streaked out of the cloud on a direct path towards the remaining Vorlon cruisers.

Vorlon ships immediately fired their energy weapons to intercept the incoming threat. But nothing seems to deter the incoming weapon. Energy beams and projectile missiles were absorbed by sphere without effecting it. And as it streaked closer to the Vorlon ships, it grew and grew. The Vorlons could not understand what was coming. None of the information their ships were telling them made any sense. It was composed of energy unknown to them and it was still growing.

Both ships instantly split up in an attempt to evade. And for one of them it succeeded in its evasions, unfortunately the other ship did not.

The energy sphere struck the unlucky Vorlon cruiser. Inspite of the gravimetric shields it possessed as well the thick bio armour, the ship s intelligence began registering massive internal disruptions within the ship. Whatever, this weapon it was steadily consuming it. Organic systems ceased to exist within seconds and the ship felt it self breaking up. All of its attempts to regenerate itself failed and its final moments it could scream within itself as it disintegrated.

If V ger could feel emotion, it was probably irritation. It had dropped momentarily out of transwarp to gets it bearing and it was immediately attacked for no reason. It had no time to waste on such nonsense and if he had not been in a hurry he would have probably patterned this annoying interruption. The attacking ships were nothing more then biological constructs and their ability to harm him was minimal. He would have been content to ignore them but they persisted in attacking him. V ger did not want to be delayed from his voyage and had no time to waste, so he simply deployed a thalaron weapon to eliminate the biological constructs.

After eliminating two of the biological constructs, the third construct seemed to hesitate in approaching V ger. V ger was content to let it escape, there was nothing special about it that would interest V ger and so it was simply ignored.

It should have ended with its departure, but the Vorlons had other ideas. This unknown had destroyed two of their own and worse, by its actions it apparently regarded them as beneath its notice.

Pride one of the deadliest sins. It was Vorlon pride which made them escalate, and it was pride which made take a course of action which they will regret to the end of their days.


End file.
